Nadeshiko's Ambition
by Castage
Summary: 6 years old Naruto was attacked and almost killed by Konoha's shinobi what resulted in crippling her. Now, 14 years later, as a leader of small village she's trying to survive in merciless shinobi world and achieve her goals.


**Chapter 1. Never ending nightmare**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto", I do not own "Ninja Scroll", I do not own "Basilisk" and I do not own Iga Naruto... but tibo (author of "Iga Naruto") did allow me to use one of his characters in my story (Kiriko) and for that I am grateful.

* * *

The scream cut through the night somewhere around Konoha's forest. A scream full of pain, fear and plea... beg for end.

In forest there were several silhouettes gathered around small figure. The figure was of little blond barely 6 years old. For the last hour child was punched, kicked, stabbed, cut. That was normal daily routine for her... but this time it was different. This time she was raped, she was tortured, she was crippled. Her right arm was cut of, her left eye was carved out. She felt that she wouldn't get out of this alive.

The most painful thing is – she couldn't die. Normal person would already be dead from wounds she received, she knew that... but she wasn't. Something kept her alive. Something wouldn't allow her to die... and that's all she wanted right now – to die.

_"The pain... Sage so much pain... Let it be over already... No more... Please, no more." _She thought.

Her torture lasted until her captors had their fill of fun. They took her... what was left of her, to river. She knew that they would kill her now.. and she was glad for that, happy that pain would end.

They threw her on rock, sticking out of the river. With eye, that she was left with, she saw their silhouettes doing hand-signs. She smiled lightly – gesture that seem to have unnerved her captors – she knew that her life would end soon. Not only her present pain, but the everyday torture she knew as life. Everyday, for her, was a fight for survival. Searching for food, evading villagers, being stared at with nothing but hatred by them, finding shelter for night...

All this would end.

She would be released soon.

No more pain.

Something inside her budged in defiance. It was anger... and hate. But it wasn't hers.

She didn't care. Soon she would be nothingness.

Silhouettes finished signs and cried jutsu names. She really couldn't understand what they were chanting. But she could see numerous jutsu going in her direction – fire balls, water and lightning dragons... it was beautiful. Moment later they tore her body apart. She felt great pain, but welcomed it with relief, as final she ever experienced.

Jutsus cut through her and shred the rock she leaned on, the force threw what was left of her into the river. As she was falling she saw enormous orange silhouette coming out of her torn stomach.

Giant figure roared as it waved its many tails destroying everything in its vicinity.

Then, darkness and coldness of river overcame her.

* * *

Kui opened her eyes. She sat and looked around. She was sitting on bed in dark room. Next to her a lying silhouette moved slightly. She slowed her breathing not to wake up the person. Slowly and silently she got up off the bed and walked to the window.

She wore no clothes. She felt sweat and creeps on her skin, not because of low temperature but because of what she remembered a moment ago.

That dream... No, that wasn't a dream – that was a memory. She dreamed of this every night for last 14 years. Even after a decade her wounds didn't allow her to forget. Ever since that ill-fated night, when she should have died, there wasn't a moment when she wouldn't fell her wounds. Even after a decade, her life was still filled with constant pain and coldness.

There where but a few moments when she didn't.

She felt the presence of the reason she didn't fell them as strongly as usual. She must have awakened her. The person wouldn't allow her to fell her presence unless she wanted to.

"I'm alright." said Kui, not turning back. She enclosed herself with her arm. She looked on her's reflection in window. The body lacking arm... but strangely no visible scars, her eyes...

Both eyes... She was able to acquire second eye 5 years ago. She took it from person she considered surrogate mother... after her death. The first person, she remembered to show her kindness, died in her arm. Another painful memory.

She felt her companion arms surround her. With them she felt warmth. Warmth...

The only time she didn't have nightmares, or at least they weren't so frequent, was when she slept surrounded by warmth. So almost each night she had someone in her bed. It wasn't because of sex – not that she didn't like it – but both physical and mental warmth. The lonely nights reminded her of her time in Konoha – a place which was a source of all pain and fear in her young life – that's why if she could, she slept each night with woman or women in her bed.

Women. That was another thing about her. It's not that she was homosexual, she considered herself bisexual, it's just that one night made her fear and hate men. She tried to break her phobia and slept with few man, but it didn't improve her opinion of male half of population. On the contrary, it only cemented her hate. Another phobia to add to her broken psyche.

But she had to admit, among them there was one exception, but he...

She felt little change in woman hugging her.

"It's alright, really. It's just a nightmare"

"..."

Another shift in her presence. It felt as she was stating a question. Quite comforting formulated question.

_'I've known her so long and she still keeps surprising me with how much she can tell while not speaking and moving at all'_ Kui thought.

"..." She sighted "Yes, that nightmare. A dream of past life. But I'm fine."

She extended her hand and touched Kui under her nose then risen her hand to her eyes. Blood.

"..."

Kui sighted.

"No, I don't need any aid, not now. Let it wait to morning... just... let me stay that way for little longer." Kui said as she cuddled herself to woman. The warmth.

"You know..." Kui smiled.

"?"

"I do love that talks of ours."

Kui could feel the woman's mirth.

* * *

"Are you sure you are felling alright Zanamutoru-sama?"

"I'm fine really." Kui turned to other person in the room "Was it a necessity to call a med-nin?"

Her night companion answered with nod.

"Please be serious Zanamutoru-sama."

"It's alright Sute, my body is a mess entire time. A little bleeding like that is nothing. Heh, considering the state of my body, having only little bleeding like that is quite a little price I have to pay for continued living."

"... Zanamutoru-sama, we worry about you. Please do not take your life lightly."

Kui sighted.

"I know... and I will... and even if I don't, some of you just won't leave it."

Both women smiled mischievously, which only confirmed her earlier statement.

"OK, if we're done..." she looked questioningly at Sute, who reluctantly nodded "Let's get going. They're waiting."

As she made her way out of the room, the two followed her. Almost immediately after leaving room they were joined by two who guarded her room. As they walked to their destination Kui started thinking about her companions.

First her silent companion. She had very tanned mocha coloured skin, her eyes were striking emerald green, her curly black hair reached just past her shoulder. Her body possessed impressive curves. She was a slave that Kui liberated 8 years ago. Her name was Kiriko, but she never told that to anyone... She never talked. Not because she didn't want to – she simply wasn't able to. While being a slave she wasn't what one would call obedient slave, so her owner decided to make an example out of her to other slaves... by cutting off her tongue. Physical scars weren't the only ones she carried. It took some time – and head of her owner – for her to return to, more or less normal condition. Ever since rescue, she became fanatically loyal to Kui. In her persistence in becoming useful to her saviour, she trained herself in ninja arts. Since she was a civilian before her enslavement, her skills, after years of training, are comparable to that of fresh genin. Against any trained shinobi she doesn't stand a chance. But through hard work she was able to develop one, only one skill that made her fearsome – stealth assassination. She could sneak upon and assassinate almost anyone – from simple genin to experienced jōnin. That was mostly due to her possessing civilian level of chakra – which she could further suppress – and almost ridiculous stealth skills. That allowed her to become specialist in infiltration field – after all shinobi usually tend to consider other shinobi a higher threat to security than civilians. True – she could barely preform simplest academy jutsus, in open fight she didn't stood a chance against weakest genin, but she once she struck her target, there was never need for a second strike. That feet gained her respect and many commissions from her saviour. She wore dirty grey kimono that made her look like a commoner. She had a katana strapped to her hip, when she was on a mission she had it hidden in seal on her hand. Hidden in sleeves of her kimono were kunais.

Second Sute Tamanaha. Close to her forties, with short brown hair, brown eyes and common silhouette former kunoichi of Kirigakure. Her clan was famous in Kiri for their medical prowess. When bloodlines war began her clan was attacked and almost completely wiped out due to accusation of them having a bloodline. She and her granddaughter were taken in by Kui, along with many others fugitives from Kiri. With her skill she became chief doctor and Kui's personal physician.

Lastly her two bodyguards Hiroe and Yasu.

Yasu had brown tanned skin with short ashen hair. She had bandages over her arms, feet, neck and one covering her nose. Hiroe had dark brown tanned skin and short dark brown dreadlocks. Bandages placed over her body similarly to Yasu's with addition of one covering her left eye. They both wore short, lose, long sleeved red kimonos.

They are half-sisters. Sold into slavery with their respective mothers and siblings by their own father. During one of their slave-camp raids group lead by Kui freed them. Out of entire family only them survived 4 years of slavery. They were taken in and trained by Kui whom they started to see, even through she was younger than them, as a mother. With time it changed into devotion to leader and eventually lover. After harsh training they became highly skilled jōnin level kunoichi and became her bodyguards.

Her thoughts were broken when they reached their destination. They entered large chamber in which already sat people, waiting for them.

The council of Nadeshiko Village.

They all nodded to her in greeting.

"Chief."

* * *

Jiraya was looking at the village before him. Normally he would be jumpy at the prospect of visiting a village full of kunoichi, and the hot-springs, but what brought him here were disturbing rumours.

The old head of village, his old acquaintance, and her successor were both dead. The village itself was taken by someone unknown to him 8 years ago. After that, the village borders were closed and it was almost impossible to acquire any info on it. The kunoichi of village rarely left village for missions. Suitors from overboard were almost never accepted into village and none kunoichi ever left it permanently. There was only one missing-nin over a span of 8 years and she was hunted down in less than a month. For entire eight years not a single spy returned from it alive – situation disturbingly similar to that of Amegakure.

During that time Nadeshiko village made few moves on neighbouring small villages and minor Daimyo conquering them directly or used situation to their advantage and taken them over indirectly. All that done slowly – not bringing to much attention to themselves. Individually that were not that big of conquests – but when you sum it up over eight years, the village became force to be reckoned with.

He actually didn't even looked into it until he received that disturbing information from one of his spies. According to his info village gathered great number of kunoichi and was preparing to start a mayor invasion. What brought his attention was that they had backing of both Hanzo the Salamander and Orochimaru the Snake Sanin.

That's why he was here. To find any clue on his former team-mate and to make sure about village's intentions.

The best place to start would be hot-springs.

After all, that was the place were kunoichi would relax and put their guard down. Hearing what kunoichi talk among themselves in kunoichi-only village – hot-springs was the best place. Even in bars they would be more on guard... that would be his next pick before going after military targets – they would be left for last. If something goes wrong there he would need to leave quickly and disturbance in hot-spring or bar was far less heat-bringing then that in military warehouse.

With that thought Jiraya made his way to hot-springs.

That he could connect it with his research was only a bonus.

* * *

"Intruder!"

The people in room stiffened. The room was covered with seals. The general purpose of room was detection of intruders and threats. There was always few people here.

"Where?" A small figure holding pipe in mouth asked.

"On west inner-border of castle."

A figure frowned. That was far to close. Normally they would pinpoint intruder far earlier. That didn't bid well... but the fortune was on their side today.

Figure nodded.

"Send Anbu and inform Chief."

"Hold it." A blue haired woman spoke.

"Shoken? Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I believe that our intruder is someone from Chief's list. There is only one particular individual who would appear in that particular are of castle" Shoken stated calmly.

"You mean...I see."

"I will inform Kui-sama."

Small figure nodded. Shoken disappeared in water shunshin. The kunoichi in room seemed to be confused, but returned to work.

Small figure chewed pipe in thought, then smiled.

"It looks like your fortune today is pretty bad, Jiraya-san."

* * *

"...and Kyubi no Kitsune still seems to lay in its lair."

"Konoha still leaves it alone? I thought that they would try to put it into jinchūriki already." Nubatama asked.

"No. Adequate level of power and knowledge of seals to actually preform ritual poses only two of them. Jiraya, Sanin of Toads and Sarutobi Hizuren, The Professor. Neither seemed to eager to do that considering the process would most probably end with their death. Besides. Kyubi is the most powerful of bijū. Getting close to it and actually performing ritual... You would be a fool to consider that it would sit there idle."

"In case of Jiraya main reason was his spy work – without him Konoha would be practically blind. In Sarutobi's case the problem is successor, after his death there could be a civil war." Yumeji Morishita spoke.

She had sturdy built of body, blue eyed, with neck length brown hair, dark tanned skin. The only civilian in council. She was originally a capable merchant. She was quite successful until her competition hired missing-nins to take her out. It was pure coincidence that this nins where being hunted down by Kui. She caught up just in time to save merchant. When Kui became village chief she offered Yumeji a position in council – which she accepted. She became responsible for villages internal affairs and helped in creation and expansion of villages trade network and – to surprise of many members of council – spy network. But that was no largely known fact.

"That and..." Yumeji was interrupted by appearance of water shunshin. Hiroe and Yasu immediately appeared on intruders sides with drawn knifes. When they saw who it was they stepped back to their position behind Kui's chair, flanking her.

Newly arrived Shoken stepped to Kui and whispered few words to her ear.

Kui closed her eye.

"It seems we have an uninvited guest in village" Kui stated. The people in room tensed. Kui got up and headed to door. "Hiro, Yasu" both kunoichi immediately fell behind her. Kiriko moved with them.

"Kiriko." Kui felt kunoichi's presence shift. "Get Kaiya. I want both of you to stay behind and act as observers. You are not to act unless I give you direct order." Kui looked at her subordinate "You are not to be seen... not yet." Kiriko nodded and run past Kui. "The same goes to you. Hiro, Yasu." She looked at her bodyguards "You are not to interfere until clearly ordered to."

Both kunoichi reluctantly nodded.

"Oo... and who might that guest be Kui-sama to get so much of your attention?" Nubatama asked.

Kui stopped looked at Nubatama and smiled.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

_'This is definitely not my day'_. That was Jiraya thought as he dodged another suiton jutsu.

Everything went according to plan. He even started getting some information on village when kunoichi started talking about current situation. That was to the moment when some kunoichi rushed through door screaming about intruder. From then on situation spiralled out of control.

And so he was chased by bunch of women. He couldn't even admire some of his pursuers lack of clothing. That is because of observation he made after he started escaping. They were strong. He knew that the moment he would stop to contemplate that voluptuous figures he would be killed. The level of kunoichi was higher than his last visit.

Another water bullet forced him to dodge. He landed on middle of street and was about to continue with his escape when he noticed change. He looked at his pursuers preparing himself for whatever jutsu they were preparing. But to his surprise they just stud there and looked on him. He didn't have a second to think why they act that way (or admire their bodies) when he heard playful voice behind him.

"Well, well. Look who decided to drop in."

He spun around at the same time jumped back. _'How in hell I didn't sense her?'_.

He looked at the owner of sensual voice. It was a beautiful, curvy and busty build, woman wearing blue Kimono with violet flower design... and if he saw right that was all she was wearing. She had very pale skin, almost white and shoulder length straight white hair. She could give Tsunade run for a money considering her breast size. Only flaw on her beautiful face was light-blue eye-path covering her left eye. Judging the bulges on her kimono, or rather lack of them, she was missing right arm. She was smiling and looking at him with deep blue eye.

"Isn't that Jiraya the Toad Sanin himself?" She asked with playful tone.

Jiraya shivered. Even through she was a cripple, he had no doubt that majority of male population would give their life for one night with her. He would immediately jump on her and fondled those globes if not his instincts. They were one of reasons why Jiraya survived all those years of his ninja carer. And they were screaming that this woman was danger. He hadn't felt something like that since...

He shaken his head.

He looked at her carefully. Her entire silhouette screamed 'unnatural'. It is impossible for such a perfect beauty to exist.

"What does bring you into my humble abode" She asked.

Jiraya eyes widened.

"You are current leader of Nadeshiko?"

"Yes. It is a custom to call that position a 'chief'. But like all good toned customs it's slowly becoming a thing of a past. For example leader of Oto styles himself as Otokage. Maybe it's a sign of change of times. Maybe I should take on a title of Nakage... Nadekage... Nadeshikokage seems rather to long. After all a lady should fallow the current flows of fashion. What do you think, Jiraya?"

"..." Jiraya was speechless. He was one of more dangerous people in elementals and this woman was talking to him like he was danger to her at all.

"Och. That face, you make, does brings memories. I remember that previous chief of Nade had that face... when I ripped her heir to shreds."

Jiraya clinched his teeth and opened his mouth to retort, but suddenly he stopped. He smiled and relaxed his stance and looked carefully at woman. Then he laughed.

"I can't believe this. I'm considered to be one of most dangerous shinobi in elementals with decades of experience and I almost fell for such a basic trick."

Woman's smile grew.

"Ocho, so you noticed?"

"Of course. I didn't survive so long being a rush idiot."

He noticed woman's risen eyebrow. He chuckled.

"Well, at least not all the time." He said.

He continued to smile.

"You beauty is perfect. Even with you being a cripple. But there is no perfection in this world. So it's an illusion, probably something similar to that of Tsunade's. Your voice is modified as well. To put it simply you are a fake. A dream for which not one man would give, and probably have given, their life."

She licked her lips seductively "...and women."

Jiraya shivered and gulped.

"You were provoking me entire time. Allure me into attacking you... raping you. Something I would probably not survive."

"You are one of few who resisted. As expected of Sanin." She sighted. Her tone changed into serious one. "But that doesn't change the fact that you infiltrated our village. What are you doing here for Jiraya of Toads?" She glared at him.

Jiraya shivered. "No wonder."

She looked at him questioningly.

"At one moment you make me desire you, at other fear you. Even that your unnaturalness of yours. No wonder you remind me my former team-mates so much." He explained.

"Och, of course." She smiled "After all both Orochimaru and I are product of same village. Even our desire forwards that village is the same."

Jiraya paused.

"You're from Konoha?!"

She nodded smiling.

"Bu..."

"Why?" she interrupted. "Och, that's simple. You just need to know who I am and you will know my reasons." Her smile widen becoming unnatural, like a predator looking at pray it's about to kill. "My name's Kui Zanamutoru."

"...I've never heard of you."

"Tsk, tsk. Jiraya, you disappoint me. After all you had a hand in my fall. Even if only by not doing what you were supposed to do." She said amusedly.

Sanin's eyes widened.

"Wha..." Jiraya wasn't able to finish as listening to instincts he dogged. A moment later the place were he stud exploded with dust. Kui tried to strike him with Ji(1)! Not thinking, but acting on years built reflexes, Jiraya counter-attacked her while she was wide open.

Right before his fist connected with her face something blocked his attack.

"Got'cha" He heard her. He noticed that what block his strike was water. The whips of water attacked him, trying to imprison him. He managed to escape, but he was to late to completely dodge her counter. The water whips cut him, deeply... and painfully.

Jiraya started escaping not looking behind. He felt kunoichi renew their chase after him. That was alright. He would escape them. But he needed to get as fast and as far away from that woman as possible. She was toying with him like he was simple genin in heat. He needed time to think.

He looked behind at leader of Nadeshiko. She didn't move from spot. He could see her smiling then moving her lips. As he observed movement of her lips, his eye widened.

What the hell was that? He clenched hi teeth. He speed up to border of country.

She was messing with him... or was she?

_'Look underneath the underneath, Jiraya.'_

* * *

Kui looked after escaping Jiraya.

"Ubume."

"Hai"

Naked kunoichi kneeled behind her.

"All pursuers are to stay in groups of six. I don't want even one of them to be captured by that sneaky toad."

"Hai."

"The pursuit cannot leave our borders. If he manages to pass the border you are to break pursuit."

"Hai."

"Go."

Ubume immediately followed Sanin's pursuit. Kui watched as they vanished from sight. She put some chakra into storage seal placed on her hand, making Ji hide in it. She opened and closed her hand few times, as if checking something. Then she looked again in direction of intruder and his pursuers.

"Your observations, Kaiya."

In dark alley two silhouettes appeared.

One was Kiriko.

Other belonged red-head Kaiya Ekiguchi. She was a beauty. Big breasts, beautiful face, slim figure. No wonder her 'owner' decided to make sure she wouldn't escape him. After her owner made 'assurance' she wouldn't run from him Kaiya became suicidal. That changed when Kui took her as apprentice... and allowed her to gut her owner.

"Even through he didn't took the first bait you still managed to get him..." Kaiya said playfully.

Kui nodded.

"We will proceed as planned."

"As you command, captain."

Kui looked at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's your title now."

"True. But for me you will always be my captain." Her face lost playful smirk and looked at Kui seriously "Are you sure you want as to proceed? We can still back off. He is after all..."

"Enough." Kui looked at her, then shook her head. "It's a necessity. Our ambition requires it. My feelings... whatever they may be are meaningless." She closed her eyes and whispered "It must be done." She took deep breath, then looked at Kaiya with steel in her eyes and commanded.

"Proceed."

Both kunoichi looked at her for a moment, not moving. Then they bowed and left. Their Chief has given them mission and they would perform it to the letter... or die trying.

* * *

Jiraya was in brothel surrounded by three beautiful women. Two of them were related as aunt and niece. They would provide a plenty of fun for Jiraya.

Unfortunately as much as he wanted to be his usual merry self, memory of infiltration of Nadeshiko and encounter with Nade chief prevented it.

After he go to border the overreacting women gave up on their chase. He couldn't but admire their organisation and skill. He didn't managed to acquire information, which he came for but that didn't mean he returned empty handed. Kunoichi of Nadeshiko were fearsome, both skill-wise and organisation-wise. Add to that strong leader and almost impenetrable security... Yes, Nadeshiko was becoming fearsome village.

What truly worried him was Nade's chieftess.

That she was Chief of village despite being a cripple spoke great lengths off her strength. She was strong, manipulative, charismatic and most of all dangerous. At beginning she changed the tempo of his thoughts. From escape then seduction, she brought his mind to confusion with that talk about fashion. The she tried to throw him of more, by talking about how she killed his friend. He was about to give in to anger, but he regained control – he had years of experience to thank for that.

So she tried something else.

She said that she was from Konoha comparing herself with Orochimaru – a perfect decoy for him... and he fell for it. She probably knew about his searches for his teammate.

If he gasped her abilities correctly, her control of water element should be about equal to that of ichibi jinchūriki control of sand. One handed use of Ji was probably another decoy, but he couldn't be one hundred percent sure... and he was sure that she could do much more.

...

And if she didn't lie? If she was truly from Konoha?

…

Maybe that was half-lie then?

...

Just who was she?

"Kui Zanamutoru" He murmured lost in his thoughts.

One of his female companions heard that. Sexy aunt if he remembered correctly.

"Regret what, Jiraya?" She said and kissed him in lips bringing his attention to her. She smiled. "You are with us, we will make you forget all your regrets."

Jiraya became speechless.

_'Look underneath the underneath, Jiraya.'_

...

_'I'm a bloody fool. Kui. I've never heard such a name. It is an illusion like rest of her. Kui means regret. Zanamutoru, ech?'_

He kissed the older woman.

"Your brilliant." The he took paper and paintbrush and started noting something.

"Ech?" woman was quite confused by her clients actions.

He looked at his notes.

Za Na Mu To Ru

He started translating it.

_'No.'_

Za Na Mu Toru

status/gathering rape six steal

_'Add Kui and it's'_

Regret of gang-rape stolen six?

_'Is it this? …No. I looked underneath, but not underneath the underneath... Only how to do that?'_

He was thinking for some time,still looking at paper. His female companions gathered around him and looking curiously.

He stayed that way for a while.

_'Below are only letters, no meaning... That's it! The letters... Anagram maybe?'_

Then he remembered.

_'After all you had a hand in my fall. Even if only by not doing what you were supposed to do.'_

_'My lack of action...'_

His eyes widened.

Kui Zanamutoru

Uzu

K i anamutor

maki

an utor

Naruto

…

_'It can't be right.'_ Jiraya looked at paper again.

_'Uzumaki Naruto'_

_'Impossible!'_

_'Kui Zanamutoru would mean: _

_Regret of rape caused by status of jinchūriki and stolen six years of life.'_

He looked dumbly at paper, not wanting to believe. Then he felt lips on his. He looked was niece of sexy aunt.

"As my aunt said no need to regret Jiraya-sama. You will forget all regret with us."

He felt it. His instincts have been screaming for a while but he was to shocked to notice... and now there were two wakizashi sticking out of his belly. He looked behind. Even through they have pierced him with short-swords, curtesans were still smiling at him.

_'Damn it. She got me again.'_

He saw niece preparing to strike him. He quickly spoon around dodging and kicking. It hurt as hell, And probably cut some of his organs, but at least he was alive. He landed near door and looked at women. Even wounded he was deadly. If the niece reaction was anything to go by, he managed to break neck of sexy aunt... pity.

His instincts screamed of death again. He dodged again... to slow. He landed in middle of room, between courtesans and silent assailant. Clenching, where his right arm was supposed to be. His instincts hadn't worked until the blade cut through his skin... It was like the assailant was void.

He looked at his attacker. Dirty grey kimono, mocha tanned skin, emerald eyes, curly black hair, a sword with his blood on it. She emanated silence. And what was with her chakra? How good you have to be to imitate a civilian even during fight?

He paused as he herd clapping. By door entered another cloaked woman. This one was a redhead.

She continued clapping. "Bravo Jiraya, bravo! You actually managed to get out of this predicament." She stopped clapping. Her voice turned solemn. "I didn't believe that we would return without loses, but to actually kill her from that position... most impressive. No wonder Naruto wants you dead."

_'Another game. They provoke me with Naruto again.'_

He smiled "I must say, Kui managed to get excellent info. To think that she was able to find a name of last jinchūriki"

"Ocho, you seem not to believe that our leader is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

He paused. _'How do they know that Naruto was Minato's child!?'_

She sighted.

"Your lack of faith will be your doom." She shaken her head. "Let me show you an undeniable proof of Kui's parentage."

She thwacked her hand throwing kunai at Jiraya. He dogged it. The moment the kunai was passing him he caught a glimpse of it. Before his mind registered what he was seeing his reflexes kicked in and he jumped back away from it... but it was already to late. Next thing he saw was red-haired woman appeared next to him in red flash swinging kunai. He was to slow to block. He dodged but was to slow to dodge completely.

Next thing he knew he was clutching his left eye couple meters away from his previous position. He doubted that he would ever be able to use his eye again. He felt his leg give away under him. He looked down. His left tight was badly cut.

_'How?'_

Jiraya looked at red-haired woman. Her cloak was gone, so he could see her in entire glory. She sure was dressed seductively. Short sleeveless red kimono, underneath it a fishnet covering her torso, arms and... legs. Jiraya now understood how she cut his leg. Below her knees, her legs were cut. Instead she was now standing on two blades, one of them covered in blood. His blood. But what really drew his attention were kunai she was using...

Tri-pronged kunai.

He was speachless.

_'Impossible!'_

He looked at red-haired woman.

"Like my legs?" She asked "My previous owner didn't like my strive for freedom, so he decided to make sure I never run on him again." She smiled "I still remember how he screamed and begged for mercy when I was gutting him with his other concubines..."

She looked at Jiraya, then she sighted.

"Let's cut to the chase, Jiraya. Kui ordered your assassination and that's what we will do now. You are already crippled beyond your fighting capabilities. Make it easy on your self and just let go. You will die in company of beautiful women by their hands. It isn't such a bad way to go for someone of your reputation."

She risen kunai preparing to throw it. Jiraya risen bloodied hand in defensive stance thinking about ways out. Then he covered his mouth and started coughing... with blood.

"You were right Jiraya," He looked at red-haired beauty "when you noticed Kui's usage of illusions. This women" She pointed at courtesans "are from branch of Kouga clan. They are known for... let's call it usage of poisons. You were dead the moment Kahori kissed you. Now your's body a mess. Summing up the effect of your wounds and poison in your body... Even if Tsunade Senju was here she wouldn't be able to save you." She shaken her head "She given you clues about her identity to keep you occupied. They" She pointed at Kouga women "were another distraction. Damn, even Hiraishin no justu was a decoy. All of it to keep you occupied long enough for poison to take it's toll on you."

"For wha..." Before Jiraya could finish he felt his remaining hand being cut off. He jumped back. It was the same woman who took his right arm!

He jumped out of window. One of courtesans rushed after him.

"Kagerou!"

She stopped.

"Leave him be."

"But Kaiya!"

"His already dead." she looked at Kahori's body "and we have to take care of your aunts body."

* * *

Jiraya was losing much of blood. He wouldn't live long, he knew it. Without his hands he couldn't preform summoning and pass massage to Konoha. He thought about message and was about to laugh despite his predicament. The massage would be ridiculous something along lines.

'Naruto Uzumaki, last jinchūriki of Kyubi, who Konoha tried to kill when child was six, survived and goes by name Kui Zanamutoru. She's extremely powerful leader of village, possessing extremely skilled kunoichis, knowing Yondaime's Hiraishin no justu. What's the best she, has an ambition to destroy Konoha after it left her a cripple.'

This was chaotic but his mind was to much a mess to think strait. His destination was one of his spies. The only one of his spies that managed to stay close enough to Nadeshiko village without being detected. There was no one closer then him. He knew man for thirty years and trusted him.

He started thinking about his report again.

But... If Kui was Naruto...

Maybe he should rethink his intentions. After he heard about what happened to Minato's child he was furious. After Naruto's death Kyubi wrecked village again. Then left for some valley and killed anybody that came into vicinity. Jiraya lost faith in village, in his sensei, in will of fire... he still worked for Konoha only because it was... convenient. But now...

He wouldn't survive. Naruto was meticulous. She inspired loyalty. She was strong. Just like her father.

Jiraya smiled.

He made his choice.

He would notify Tsunade. She would help their godchild.

He landed before Nampo's house.

"Nampo!" He coughed. Poison was working fast.

"Jiraya-sama! What happened!?" Nampo and his daughter Tsuya run up to him. Nampo held him, while Tsuya crouch behind him.

"I... need... you to..." He was trying to wheeze the message when he saw tip of blade sticking under his chin. Tsuya pierced his neck and spine.

"I'm sorry Jiraya-sama." Nampo said. He moved hand to his face and removed it, releaving different face. "But Nampo and his daughter... we killed them four years ago." He unsheathed his sword. "Kui-sama asked to pass her best wishes to her parents when you meet them." He waved his hand cutting of Jiraya's head.

Woman moved her hand to her face and removed Tsuya's face. She kneeled and put Jiraya's body in storage scroll.

"It's done." She said.

"Yes..."

She paused.

"You don't look pleased Saemon."

He sighted. "Utsushiei, It was hard decision for Chief to make."

She looked at him.

"We just killed a Sanin. S-rank nin from one of five great villages... and I'm afraid of consequences." He finished

She nodded. She thought for a moment before she answered.

"Without risk our ambition cannot be achieved. It all goes to fundamental rule of shinobi – 'do or die'."

"...Yes." he smiled "You are correct."

"Let's clean this and get back. We have to let Chief know of completion of mission."

* * *

Kui sat in her seclusion. A large underground room covered with 20 centimetre layer of water. She sat on throne made of stone, her feet in water. Her eye closed. She came here to think and plan. To cut of from outside influence and consider everything that transpired.

With coming of Jiraya, her plans came in danger of being discovered – thus Jiraya needed to die... through that was not the only reason. His sniffing was not a problem, she was prepared for confrontation with him.

Her plans were in motion, but it was to early. She was still not completely ready for what was about to come. Rush was not wise... she needed to do something to delay her opponents, to divert their attention elsewhere. Thus her next move was already ready.

As she considered that, Hiroe and Yasu barged into her seclusion. Kui frowned, she was not to be disturbed unless something important or urgent happened. Neither of her bodyguards would interrupt her otherwise.

Both immediately kneeled and Hiroe spoken.

"Kui-sama! Hiruko and Kimon clans have rebelled!"


End file.
